Sleepless VII: Beptus
Kapitel 1: Zusammenschluss Es legt eine dicke Akte auf den Tisch vor mir. 2 Wochen waren vergangen, seit ich dem Informanten den Auftrag gab, mir die Formel zu Beptus zu beschaffen. Habe die Zeit mit einigen Morden verbracht. Die Nachbarschaft bekommt es allmählich ziemlich mit der Angst zu tun. Immer wenn die Polizei hier klopft, dient der Schutzraum von Onkelchen als sicheres Versteck. Praktisch einen paranoiden Onkel gehabt zu haben. Im Schlafzimmer hinter dem 3. Regal von links. Ein kleiner Schalter der mich in den Schutzraum bringt. Mit den dunklen Augen des Rabenkopfes blickt es mich direkt an. Nehme mir die Akte und blättere dort herum. "Diese Akte enthält die von ihnen angefragte Formel zur Herstellung von Beptus.", erklärt der Informant. Nicke gedankenversunken. Finde einige Informationen zu der Krankheit im Allgemeinen und eine mehrere Seiten lange Formel. Grinse breit. Sehr gut. Blicke den Informanten an. Jedes Mal läuft es mir kalt den Rücken herunter. Der Anblick dieses Wesens verstört mich noch immer. Bleibe dennoch äußerlich ruhig. "Eine Sache noch, bevor ich dir die Bezahlung übergebe.", gebe ich mit ruhiger Stimme von mir. Es blinzelt. "Ein Mädchen namens Sunny gab mir das Büchlein. Weißt du, wo sie sich aufhält?", frage ich ihn mit durchdringendem Blick. Während ich das Büchlein studiert hatte, fielen mir einige entfernte Seiten auf. Nichts unübliches bei Notizbüchern. Es scheint zu überlegen. "Ich kann sie zu der Bar heute Abend beordern, wenn es ihr Wunsch ist Sleepless.", bietet es an. Nicke stumm. Überreiche dem Informanten zwei Umschläge. Beide voller Geld. Gehörte meinem Onkel, aber er braucht es ja jetzt nicht mehr. "Bevor ich es vergesse..", bricht es hervor, greift in seine Robentasche und legt eine kleine Schachtel auf den Tisch. "Ihre zweite Bestellung." Grinse kurz, nicke und stecke die Schachtel in meine Tasche. Es überprüft die Umschläge, nickt und im nächsten Augenblinzeln ist es verschwunden. Unüberwindbare Freude breitet sich in mir aus. Der Blutgeruch im Haus steigert es ins Unermessliche. Die Leiche von Onkelchen habe ich beseitigt, aber sein Blutduft ziert noch immer die Luft dieses Hauses. Ich liebe es. Brauche nur noch jemanden, der mir Beptus herstellen kann. Vielleicht diese Sunny. Wer weiß. Regen prasselt. Sitze mit nassen Haaren in meiner Bar. "Du wolltest mich sprechen.", sagt ein emotionslose, bekannte Stimme hinter mir. Muss kurz grinsen. "Setz dich Sunny.", erwider ich ohne mich umzublicken. Sie setzt sich in die dunkle Ecke an den Platz mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Blicke ihr in ihre schönen unterschiedlich farbigen Augen. Ein lilafarbenes und ein grünes. Ihre Narben im Gesicht lassen sie interessant wirken. "Habe die Formel zu der Herstellung von Beptus und wollte dich fragen, ob du zufällig jemanden kennst, der in der Lage ist, das herzustellen.", erkläre ich ohne Umschweife. Sie blickt mich lange an. "Was willst du damit anfangen?", fragt sie letztendlich. Lächel sie finster an. "Den Menschen zeigen, was wahre Angst bedeutet. Ich lasse Beptus erneut auf die Welt los.", antworte ich finster. Sie zuckt nicht Mal mit der Wimper. "Ich verstehe. Ich wäre in der Lage, Beptus herzustellen.", sagt sie. Bin überrascht. Sie sieht nicht danach aus. "Geh nicht nach dem Aussehen Sleepless.", erwidert sie meine Gedanken. Stimmt. Hatte vergessen, das sie meine Gedanken lesen kann. Seufze kurz. "Gut. Hast du Interesse daran, es für mich herzustellen? Kann dich bezahlen, falls du das willst.", biete ich ihr lächelnd an. Sie schüttelt den Kopf. "Ich brauche keine Bezahlung", beginnt sie und holt eine leere Spritze hervor. "Ich akzeptiere, wenn ich Blut von dir abnehmen darf.", erwidert sie emotionslos. Hebe eine Augenbraue. "Weiß zwar nicht, wozu, aber wenn es alles ist, was du als "Bezahlung" willst, dann soll es so sein.", sage ich grinsend. Sie nickt stumm. Eine Partnerschaft mit einer emotionslosen Gedankenleserin? Gibt sicher schlimmeres. Wollen gerade die Bar verlassen als sich uns drei finster aussehende Gestalten entgegenstellen. "Sorry Sleepless, aber auf dich hat der Staat ein hübsches Sümmchen ausgesetzt.", sagt der Kerl in der Mitte. Ein Kerl mit Glatze und sonnengegerbter Haut. Grinse breit. "Zu deiner Sicherheit, würde ich verschwinden wenn du nicht sterben willst.", erwidere ich kalt. Umklammere in meiner Lederjackentasche mein Skalpell. Bereit zu töten. Kopfgeldjägerabschaum. Die drei richten jeweils eine Pistole auf mich. Sieht schlecht aus. Egal. Ich sterbe nicht kampflos. Will gerade losstürmen als die drei unvermittelt ihre Pistolen auf sich selbst richteten. Drei Schüsse. Alle drei fallen um. Haben sich selbst gerichtet. Blut spritzt durch die halbe Bar. Alle Gäste sehen uns an. Hebe meine Augenbrauen. Blicke zu Sunny, die die Leichen betrachtet. Grinse breit. Telekinese. Die Kleine hat es echt drauf. "Gut gemacht. Hätte ich nicht besser schaffen können.", lobe ich. Sie ignoriert mein Lob und steigt über die Leichen hinweg. "Lass uns gehen Sleepless.", sagt sie. Ich folge ihr grinsend. Winke der entsetzten Barfrau. Kapitel 2: Ein Hauch von Menschlichkeit Sunny hat mich in ihr Labor in einem Haus geführt. Sie sagt, es gehört ihrem Bruder. Im Labor liegt eine Leiche ohne Haut. "Das ist Cat." erklärt sie knapp als sie meinen interessierten Blick sieht. Der Geruch des Todes legt sich wie eine schwere Wolke in meinen Hals. Genieße es. Überall Apparaturen, Messbecher und dergleichen. Ziemlich dichte, düstere Atmosphäre. Ich mags. Sie beginnt die Akte mit überragender Schnelligkeit zu "lesen". "Hast du eigentlich alles, was man für die Herstellung braucht?", frage ich neugierig blickend. Sie nickt stumm. Lasse mich auf einen Stuhl in der Nähe nieder und beobachte sie. Sie sieht recht elegant aus, während sie konzentriert arbeitet. "Geh bitte nach draußen. Ich arbeite lieber alleine.", befiehlt sich trocken. "Warum? Damit du Beptus verändern kannst?", entgegne ich kühl. Sie dreht sich um und blickt mir direkt in meine Augen. "Das könnte ich jetzt genauso gut. Du besitzt keinerlei Kenntnisse und würdest es nicht einmal bemerken, wenn ich es vor deiner Nase tun würde.", sagt sie weiterhin emotionslos. Die Kleine gefällt mir. Werde ihr wohl vertrauen müssen. Achselzuckend verlasse ich das Haus und sehe mich ein wenig in der Gegend um. Regen prasselt gnadenlos auf die Erde. Erfrischt mein Gesicht. Habe trotz Dunkelheit meine Sonnenbrille auf. Sicher ist sicher. Umklammere mein Skalpell. Die vertraute Sicherheit erfüllt mich. Bin in einer ziemlich zwielichtigen Ecke der Gegend gelandet. Halbnackte, seelisch zerstört aussehende Frauen bieten Sex an. Ekelhaft. Gehe an ihnen vorbei. "Hey Süßer. Bock auf eine unvergessliche Nacht?", fragt mich eine besonders Schäbige vor mir. Blicke sie von oben herab an. Nehme meine Sonnenbrille ab. "Schau in meine Augen und frag mich das nochmal.", erwidere ich kaltblütig grinsend. Ein spitzer Schrei entfährt ihr. Alle "Damen" schauen zu der kreischenden Frau und mir. Drehe mich zu jeder um ihnen zu zeigen wer ich bin. Angst ist in ihren Gesichtern zu erkennen. Genieße es. Es ist himmlisch. Bemerke wie eine auf mich zugerannt kommt. Etwas schwarzes in der Hand. Reagiere blitzschnell, drehe mich zur Seite. Ziehe mein Skalpell. Packe ihren Arm mit dem Taser. Kleine Blitze zucken. Woher zum Teufel, hat die so etwas!? Verdrehe ihr den Arm, sodass sie das Ding fallen lässt. Sie keucht auf vor Schmerzen. Halte ihr mein Skalpell vor die Kehle. "Willst du wirklich so sterben?", beginne ich mit kalter, sanfter Stimme. Sie zittert in meinem Griff. Schaut mir angsterfüllt in die Augen. "Wenn ich dich jetzt töte, wirst du namenlos sterben. Keiner wird sich an dich erinnern. Du bist in diese Szenerie abgerutscht. Anfällig für solche Tode.", sage ich bittersüß lächelnd und streiche ihr mit dem Skalpell an der Kehle. "B-Bitte nicht..Ich...habe..Familie.", fleht sie. Lasse sie los. Sie schaut überrascht. "Sieh zu, dass du Land gewinnst. Und ändere deine Karriere, der Nächste wird bestimmt nicht so nett sein.", sage ich. Setze meine Sonnenbrille wieder auf und gehe an den "Damen" vorbei. Kapitel 3: Warum mordest du? Der Regen stoppt. Liege auf einem Dach. Starre in den nun klaren Sternenhimmel. Warum habe ich diese Frau verschont? Sie ist mir egal. "Du bist und bleibst ein Mensch mit Moral.", höre ich eine bekannte Stimme aus meinem Kopf. Lars!? "Lange ist's her Schlappschwanz.", sage ich grinsend. Ich und Moral!? Der war gut. "Du hast ein Kind gerettet, die Frau verschont, welchen Beweis brauchst du noch Raphael?" Schrecke hoch. Dieser Name. "Erinnerst du dich? Dein Geburtsname Sleepless.", erklärt Lars in seiner mitfühlenden Stimme. Hasse es. Seine Art. "Nenne mich nie wieder so. Wenn ich ein Alter Ego wäre, würde ich mich nicht so aufspielen!", schreie ich ihn an. Kichern. Knirsche mit den Zähnen. "Du hast ein Alter Ego.", sagt plötzlich Sunny neben mir. Zucke kurz zusammen. Nicke. "Ich kann ihn reden hören.", fügt sie hinzu. "Wenn du mich jemals so nennst, wie er es tat, bringe ich dich um und suche mir einen neuen Partner.", sage ich kalt und starre wieder in den Himmel. Habe das als Kind gerne getan. Hat mich beruhigt. Die Welt ist Nachts wie ich sie haben will. Leerer von Menschen. Still. "Beptus macht Fortschritte. Gib mir 4 Tage.", sagt sie in ihrer üblichen emotionslosen Art. Nicke stumm. "Warum mordest du?", fragt sie unvermittelt. Schaue sie verwundert an. Was ist das denn für eine Frage. Denke eine Weile darüber nach. Sie wird meinen Gedanken lauschen und auf meine Antwort warten. "Die Menschen zerstören das Leben unschuldiger Kinder.", beginne ich zu erklären. "Ich bin nicht Mal ein normaler Mensch. Nur das Ergebnis einer Krankheit. Vorher habe ich gemordet um mich an meiner Familie und "Freunden" zu rächen. Jetzt morde ich, weil ich eine Krankheit bin. Und als Krankheit werde ich diese Welt überkommen.", erkläre ich böse grinsend. "Weshalb hast du dann die Frau verschont?", fragt sie mich anstarrend. Zucke mit den Schultern. Weiß es selber nicht. "Du hast meine Gedanken gehört.", antworte ich grinsend und stehe auf. Gehe an Sunny vorbei. "Bis in 4 Tagen und ich hoffe für dich, dass Beptus bis dahin fertig ist.", sage ich bedrohlich und steige von dem Dach herunter. Kapitel 4: Die finale Show "Wie niedlich, was ist da drin?", fragt mich der kleine Weißmaskierte. Grinse ihn an. Stehe bei Vergo im "Studio". Heute ist der große Tag. "Ein paar Wunderpillen. Ein Gegenmittel zu Beptus könnte man sagen.", erkläre ich lächelnd. Vergo grinst mich an. "Was hast du Teufel nur vor?", fragt er mich. "Alles zu seiner Zeit. Wichtig ist, dass ich nachher eine Botschaft zu überbringen habe." Er nickt. Reiche ihm die Schachtel mit den Pillen. "Die behältst du fürs Erste. Wenn der richtige Augenblick gekommen ist, wirst du vermutlich mein Lebensretter sein. Dafür verspreche ich dir die größte Show die du dir vorstellen kannst Vergo.", sage ich breit grinsend. Er lacht vergnügt auf und steckt die kleine Schachtel in seine Anzugtasche. Wende mich zum Gehen. "Abgemacht.", sagt er lächelnd. "Ich werde bald wieder mit einer jungen Dame erscheinen. Halte dich für die Aufnahme bereit Vergo.", sage ich im Gehen. Bin gerade an der Tür als Vergo "Wie erkenne ich den "richtigen" Moment?" brüllt. Bin bereits aus der Tür und grinse. Du wirst es sehen. Sehr bald. Sunny wartet bereits vor der Tür des Hauses ihres Bruders. Sie reicht mir eine Spritze entgegen mit einer grünen Flüssigkeit. Auf einem Klebchen steht das Wort "Beptus" geschrieben. Nehme sie lächelnd entgegen. Ohne Vorwarnung rammt sie mir eine Kanüle gezielt in meinen Arm. Sehe Blut ablaufen. Über einen kleinen Schlauch in ein Blutröhrchen. Keuche überrascht auf. Meine Bezahlung. "Du hättest mich ruhig vorwarnen können.", sage ich genervt, als wir bereits unterwegs sind und sie die Blutentnahme beendet hat. "Sei nicht so eine Memme.", erwidert sie kalt. Lache kurz auf. Erreichen bald Vergos Studio. Als wir den Raum betreten, ist alles bereits beleuchtet und bereit für die Aufnahme. "Lass die Show beginnen Sunny. Willst du auch ins Bild?" Sie schüttelt kurz den Kopf. Vergo ist mitten in einer seiner Sendungen. Genüsslich foltert er einen neuen "Gast". Herzlich breitet er seine Arme aus, als er mich näherkommen sieht. "Unser Stargast ist da liebe Zuschauer.", begrüßt er mich euphorisch. Nicke grinsend und stelle mich ohne Umschweife vor die Kamera. Hole die Spritze heraus und zeige sie in die Kamera. "Liebe Zuschauer und Zuschauerinnen.", beginne ich grinsend. "Viele von ihnen wissen sicher nicht, was dass hier ist.", sage und schüttel die Spritze vor der Kamera. "Das hier ist Beptus. Ein Krankheitserreger, der vor 21 Jahren in diesem Land wütete. Geschaffen von Dr. E. Manuel. Unter dem Decknamen "Ebola" bekanntgegeben.", erkläre ich erhaben. Stecke die Spritze in meine Jackentasche und verschränke meine Arme. "Innerhalb der nächsten Tage, werde ich diese Krankheit auf die Menschheit loslassen. Habe keine Forderung an euch. Genießt die letzten Tage in Gesundheit. Ihr kennt die Symptome von "Ebola". Vielleicht entdeckt ihr sie ja bald bei euren Liebsten, bei Nachbarn, oder sogar bei euch Selbst. Lebt wohl!", halte ich meine Ansprache und verlasse nach dem Abschied das Bild. Vergo lacht laut. Vermutlich hat er meinen Plan verstanden. Hoffentlich. Bewege mich an Sunny vorbei. Plötzliche Starre. Kann mich nicht mehr bewegen. Stehe einfach unbeweglich da. Wie eine Statue. Sehe wie Sunny vor mein Blickfeld tritt. Sie greift in meine Tasche. Nimmt Beptus. Kann nicht sprechen. Wie zum Teufel macht sie das. Kann sie mich per Telekinese lähmen!? Sie bejaht meinen Gedanken mit einem Nicken. Lass mich los! Was hast du Schlampe vor!? Sie zieht meinen Jackenärmel hoch. Wie beim Blutentnehmen. "Du bist zu gefährlich Sleepless." sagt sie emotionslos. Vergo! Hilf mir du Gartenzwerg. "Er ist ebenfalls gelähmt. Ihm werde ich nichts tun.", erklärt sie. Lange blickt sie mir in die Augen. Dann injiziert sie mir die Beptus-Krankheit. "Ich habe sie so etwas verändert. Nur du wirst sterben Sleepless. Niemand anderes. Der Prozess wurde beschleunigt. Du hast noch eine Minute. Leb wohl.", sagt sie. Sie dreht mir den Rücken zu. Verlässt die Halle. So kann es nicht enden. So wird es nicht enden. Ich werde wiederkommen. Sie holen. Sie töten. Warte ab. Mein Körper wird taub. Mein Herz rast. Kriege immer schwerer Luft. Es wird dunkler. Immer dunkler. Scheiße. Kapitel 5: Tod!? "Bist du nun zufrieden!? Du hast wie ein Tier gemordet und bist wie eines eingeschläfert worden." Meine Augen öffnen sich. Sitze inmitten eines sterilen Raumes mit Kachelwänden. Blicke die Gestalt mir gegenüber an. Das bin. Ich? Nur mit normalen Augen. Lars!? "Du bist dabei zu sterben Raphael." "Nenn mich nicht so Lars.", sage ich wütend. Wo bin ich hier? Was ist das? "Weißt du, dass der Name Raphael einem Erzengel zugeschrieben wurde, der auch die Funktion von Todesengeln übernahm?" "Ich bin Sleepless!", schreie ich ihn an. Mein Geburtsname hat keine Bedeutung mehr für mich. Lars sieht mich mitfühlend an. "Ich will nicht mit dir im Streit leben. Ich kam so lange nicht hervor, weil ich dir nicht im Weg stehen wollte.", sagt er zu mir. Schaue ihn perplex an. "Es ist nur so", fährt er fort "Du hast jeden umgebracht, der mir je was bedeutet hat. Ich habe keinerlei Grund mehr hervorzutreten." Lache laut auf. Habe eine Idee. "Hör mal. Du hast sicher mitbekommen, wie ich gestorben bin." Er nickt. "Lass uns zusammen gegen sie angehen." Er blickt mich groß an. Grinse breit. "Werde nicht sterben. Alles läuft nach Plan.", sage ich. In diesem Moment verschwimmt der Raum. "Wir sind Sleepless.", sagt Lars auf einmal. Grinse noch breiter. Sehr gut. Epilog Reiße meine Augen auf. Liege in einer sterilen Halle die der von eben ähnelt. Sehe ein junges Mädchen mit rotem und schwarzem Auge. Ein Verband um ihre Stirn und einem zerrissenem, grauen Pullover neben mir stehen. Eine Schachtel mit Pillen in ihrer Hand. "Vergo hat dich geschickt oder?", frage ich lächelnd. Das Mädchen nickt kurz. "Mit dem Allheilmittel." Sehr gut. Alles ist nach Plan verlaufen. Die Menschheit ist in Panik versetzt worden. Der Placebo-Effekt ist schon etwas feines. Jeder wird glauben an sich selbst oder nahen Verwandtem Symptome zu entdecken. Hysterie wird ausbrechen. Dass Sunny mich verrät, wusste ich. Sie ist viel zu gierig auf ihre Wissenschaft. Der Informant hat mir aus so einer seltsamen Großeinrichtung einige Proben des "Allheilmittels" besorgt. Ich wusste, dass Vergo für Sunny zu uninteressant war, als dass sie ihn hätte umbringen wollen. Er rettete mir das Leben. Hatte ihm dafür die wohl interessanteste Show beschert die er sich hätte wünschen können. Alles dient nur einem Zweck. Lars und Ich sind nun ein Team. Wir sind Sleepless. Jetzt kann uns diese kleine Schlampe gar nichts mehr. Wir sind die Krankheit. Wir lassen uns selbst auf die Welt los. Alles ist nach Plan verlaufen. Als erstes nehmen wir uns Sunny vor. "Wie heißt du Kleine?", frage ich das mich mit großen Augen anschauende Mädchen. Sie zögert kurz. "Alice." Grinse sie an. Sie hält mir meine Jacke und meinen Rucksack hin. "Danke Alice.", sage ich. Ziehe meine Jacke an. Hole ein Skalpell hervor. Gehe los. Sie neben mir. Ein paar Ärzte stellen sich uns in den Weg. "Vorsicht. Einer von rechts.", sagt mir Lars. Sehe wie einer von rechts angreift. Grinse und weiche aus. Schneide ihm blitzschnell die Kehle auf. Er röchelt. Gute Arbeit Lars. Denke, das ganze wird mir sehr gefallen. Arzt Nummer 2 steche ich mehrmals in die Augen. Er liegt schreiend am Boden. Reicht für ihn. Der letzte rennt panisch davon. Bewege mich schneller als je zuvor auf ihn zu. Einen Stich in den Nacken stoppt seinen Fluchtversuch. Er liegt zitternd und schreiend am Boden. Blickt mich angsterfüllt an. "Du..Monster!", schreit er. Nicke grinsend. "Wo du recht hast." erwidere ich, lege meine Hände um seinen Hals und drücke zu. Sein Leben entweicht. Langsam bewege ich mich aus dem Krankenhaus. Weitestgehend unerkannt. "Was hast du vor Sleepless?", fragt mich Alice. Sie schaut mich an. "Die Menschheit wie eine Krankheit überfallen.", erwidere ich und schreite in die Nacht hinein. Doch zuerst ist dieses kleine Miststück dran, welches mich verraten hat. Season 1 Ende. Sleepless Übersicht Lord Maverik Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Vergo Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit